Boo From the SRU!
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A Halloween fic featuring the member's of team one and their families. Has a very corny title... but hopefully will be better than this description. Read, review, and enjoy! Season 3 spoilers***
1. Chapter 1

**A little fic I'll be posting over the month of October (: -Contains Season Three characters- **

**Happy –Month of- Halloween (: **

**Enjoy!**

Sam and Spike came around the corner to see Ed and Jules talking in the briefing room.

"Boo!" Spike yelled, making Ed jump as Jules stood sternly. "How immature." She sniped, taking her seat for the end of shift debriefing. Ed cut his eyes over at Spike and Sam, "I hate you two." He growled, also sitting down.

"We had a good day, team." Greg chanted, walking into the briefing room. Everyone smiled and nodded as the rest filed in. "And tomorrow is Halloween."

"Oh come on Boss—we aren't really celebrating like little kids are we?" Jules jerked, leaning back in her chair.

"Excuse me!?" Spike stood up, Wordy pulling at his arm. "I don't see whats so wrong about having a little fun."

"It's just a little juvenile—that's all." She shrugged.

Greg broke up the chatter, "You will all be expected to be here at 8 am for shift—and you'll be out of here by six to spend Halloween with your family."

Wordy smiled brightly. His favorite part of fall was walking around with his little girls, carrying pumpkin candy containers full of chocolate and sweets—and the occasional apple from the bitter old lady down the street.

Ed nodded, giving a small grin. He knew that Clark was going to a party for the night—but he was glad to be able to A- spend time with Sophie, and B- be on call to jerk his son home if he were to get into any trouble.

Spike gave a soft look, it was his first Halloween in two years, not trick or treating with Lou. He loved Halloween—almost as much as he loved Christmas. The holidays made him feel carefree and brought a huge smile to his face, but knowing that he may be alone on Halloween killed him inside.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Jules, receiving a sharp glare in reply. He wanted to spend the spooky night with her, dressing up—handing candy out to kids—and drinking a few beers sounded like a fun time for a guy who lived all by himself.

Jules tilted her head to the side and acted as if she was dozing off. She hated to act so blunt and uninterested—but she seriously couldn't stand the thought of being forced to dress up and act like a kid again. She was stubborn, and when someone repeatedly told her to do something—she began to refuse.

Greg hated this. He hated it all. He hated Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, etc. How the hell was he supposed to enjoy these holidays on his own? Maybe he could call up Sylvia for the night. Nah, she'd be out with her son, Andrew. Great, another year of being alone—all he wanted to do was see his family again.

Then there was Leah. She was partially distant from her family and spent most of her free time at home alone—or with her boyfriend. Derek lived in the city and worked for the Toronto Fire Department. She was in the same situation Jules was in. They worked on they same team when she worked there—and they loved each other, but there were rules. Though when she left, her contract ended and they were home free.

"You guys are dismissed." Greg spoke, standing up and leaving the briefing room as the rest trailed out, ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

-----

"Hey Daddy!" Wordy's oldest daughter shouted. Allie, 7 years old, came running around the corner, "Boo!" She yelled, dressed in a witch costume. Wordy acted scared, "You scared me!" he yelled, picking her up onto his shoulders. She rode around, towering over him as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kevin." Shelley smiled as she walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead. He let Allie down onto the floor when Sarah ran into the room. Kelly who was four ran into the kitchen wearing a princess dress, "Daddy! Imma be a princess tomorrow night!" Wordy chuckled and kissed her forehead, "But you already are a little princess." She shook her head, "Nooo, Imma be a real princess!" Wordy laughed and tousled her hair.

"Where's Lily?" He asked. Shelley stroked her hand along his back, "Taking a nap."

Wordy smiled and made his way to his little girl's bedroom only to find her fast asleep in a little puppy costume. The two year old breathed easily as he lifted her from the covers and to his arms.

_My family and holidays…what a great mix._

-------

"Where's Clark?" Ed asked, walking into the house after a long day at work.

Sophie appeared around the corner, "It's Friday night, Eddie—The night before Halloween—He's getting ready for another party."

"Lovely." Ed chuckled, "So, I get tomorrow night off—should be nice. Hand out some candy—scare little kids—have some time together."

Sophie smiled and kissed him gently, "What are you going to be?"

"It's a surprise."

"So you're not going to go trick-or-treating with your team?"

Ed shook his head, "Wordy's spending it with his daughters, Greg's well—I'm not sure—Spike, poor guy—he's going through a rougher time then the rest of us, Lou was his best friend. Sam will probably hang at Jules' house—unless she goes bitchy on him and makes him stay home alone. Then Leah—Well, I don't really know that much about her yet."

She stroked her hand along his sleeve, "Its been a rough month for you guys.

"_Yeah—It has."_

----------

Jules stumbled into the house, tossing her bag down, grabbing a beer, and falling to the couch.

"_I used to hate being alone—but sometimes—It's the best thing in the world." _She told herself, kicking her feet onto the coffee table and laying back, remote in hand. The whole house was peaceful and sending the voices of some dragged out car commercial from wall to wall until her Blackberry rang and vibrated in her pocket.

"_Damn." _She groaned, standing up to pull the phone out of her back jeans pocket.

It was Sam.

"What?" She asked rudely, dropping her beer gracefully onto the table.

****

"Bad time?" Sam chuckled, "Jules what's up with you?"

****

She sighed, "Nothing—So what are you doing?"

****

"I don't know what to be for Halloween."

****

"Be nothing—like me."

****

"But I have to dress up for Halloween! Come on Jules, give me ideas!"

****

"Well I know what you should be—but you couldn't be it at work." She giggled.

****

Sam was confused, "Can I come over?" Was all he asked.

****

She glanced around, _"The house is empty, my beer is almost gone—at least if he comes over he has a key and maybe will pick me up another beer on the way in—." _"Sure, why not."

****

Sam smiled and spoke, "See ya in a bit."

------------

Leah traced around her apartment. Every Halloween she had been on duty with her team at the Fire department. They were always on call for some stupid kid to set the house on fire during a party—or a oven catching on fire—or a cigarette thrown against the house. The possibilities were endless.

She had no idea what to be. It had been years since she last celebrated Halloween—since she last had a boss who gave them nights like Halloween off.

Maybe Derek would be able to get the night off—doubt it.

Falling onto her bed she pulled out her laptop, surely someone would be online to talk to her. Nope, nobody. She closed her eyes and rolled to her side, "_Was this job the best option?"_

----------

"Hey buddy." Greg smiled, walking into his house to find that the dog had been perfect all day. "I guess its just you and me." He told him, placing the almost a year old dog in his lap as he sat on the couch. Greg looked over at his phone. He had been talking to Sylvia about twice a week for the past month. Things were strained—he couldn't let go of his family and let another woman have his heart. He wanted to be with her and her son more than anything—but it killed him knowing that his son was right there, behind a closed door.

"Sylvia?" He spoke, unconsciously picking up his phone and dialing it.

****

She sighed, "Greg—how are you?"

****

"I'm good—you?"

****

"Perfect. It's nice hearing from you…Andrew says hi."

****

"Tell the little man I said hello." He sounded like he was jerking words from her—but he wasn't—It was just great to have someone to talk to for once.

****

"So—you working tomorrow night?" She asked.

****

"Nah, Team's got the night off."

****

She smiled and watched her son running through her house, "Why don't you come trick or treating with Andrew and I? It would be nice to have a strong man with us—."

****

Greg chuckled, "I would—."

He thought back to when he walked Dean around the neighborhood every year.

_Time to put the past behind._

"I would love that." He answered.

****

Sylvia smiled brightly and sighed, "Come by after you get off work tomorrow. We can have dinner and then take the little cop out. He said he wanted to be a cop for Halloween—like you."

****

Greg felt relieved that he pushed past his restraints for once, "That's so cute. I can't wait to see him—And you."

****

"You too—Have a good night and good day at work tomorrow."

****

"Okay, talk to you then."

****

"Bye—."

The call ended with Greg scratching his dog's head gently, "The old man's still got it." He chuckled, tossing his phone next to him.

-------------

Spike dropped to his bed in the basement.

"Michael—everything okay?" His mom asked caringly. The past month Spike had hardly said 50 words at home. At work he tried to get along and be with his buddies—knowing that they were all being strong for Lou, and he should too—but when he was home it felt like he had no one to turn to.

"What? Yeah—." He stuttered, sitting up.

"Michael, Your father and I know how hard this has been on you. Just know that Lewis wouldn't want you to suffer like this. He would expect you to go answer the door and scare away all the little kids by wearing some huge robot suit.

Spike chuckled, "I know, its just hard—that's all. Babycakes volunteered to hand out candy with me—we get the night off."

"Well that's good! Michael, time will make things better and you know that. Remember when your ferret died in the third grade?"

"Gizmo!? You said he ran away!"

She shook her head, "I know, but remember how upset you were. How you planted a garden for him and buried all the little things you two made together?"

"He used to make artwork with his paws—Mom, where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying that Lewis was an amazing friend to you, and I know how hard it is for you right now, but just remember that if you look back on what incredible things he did for your team and such—He died doing what he loved, and he died doing the job he devoted his life to. That's something to be proud for."

"And what does this all have to do with a ferret?"

"I'm not sure, Michael." She giggled. "But I love you—how about you come upstairs and grab some dinner?"

He nodded and gave her a surprise hug, "Thanks Mom."

"_Who knew living in your parent's basement could come in handy during times like this?" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so it's a start. This will either be a two or three chapter fic. This was the night before and the second chapter will either be all of Halloween or whatever…I'll figure it out though (: I went through about three different ideas... and I finally chose to stick with this one.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two (: **

Leah shrieked and jumped back as Jules just gasped and breathed heavily. "Nice try guys." Jules stated as she and Leah walked into their locker room to see each sink filled with dry ice pouring fog everywhere.

"But you gotta admit its cool." Sam chuckled as he, Spike, Ed, and Wordy came around the corner.

"Happy Halloween guys." Jules said as Sam hugged her.

Leah laughed as she and Spike walked over to the sinks, "You didn't let it get into the pipes did you?"

Spike shook his head, "Don't worry—I'm experienced with dry ice. When I was in the first grade I got first place for my dry ice bottle rockets. I must say I did quite a good job."

"That's great." Leah giggled, dropping her bag on the bench.

"Well…." Ed started, looking at each of the guys, "We'll see you ladies in the briefing room…."

Both Jules and Leah nodded as the guys left.

"They're so much fun to be around—." Leah started, causing Jules to turn and face her. Jules slowly moved her hand back to her locker and unlocked it, "Yeah—Quite immature, but they're—AHH!" Jules yelled at the top of her lungs as a rat jumped out of her locker and crawled over her feet. "What the hell is that thing!?" Leah yelled, diving onto the bench just as Jules did too.

"We're going to kill those guys for this."

The men snickered as they listened to Jules and Leah screaming and hollering in the locker room.

"Are you sure Clark wont be mad that you stole his rat?" Wordy asked.

Ed shook his head, "He told me to get back at Jules for all the times she babysat him and shot him with water guns to get him to wake up. He told me to do that years ago—and I finally found the best way to. Jules is scared to death of rats."

"Today's gonna be perfect." Wordy replied as he and Sam laughed.

Spike trailed away from the others and headed into the briefing room.

"Mr. Scarlatti, everything okay?"

"What? Yeah—I guess."

Greg stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Celebrate it for Lou—He loved Halloween."

Spike smiled and nodded, "Thanks Sarge."

He walked back with Greg as they met up with the guys who had their ears pressed to the women's locker room door.

"Gentlemen…" Greg growled. They all shooed him away.

"_None of them would have the stamina." Jules giggled._

"_You sure about that?" Leah asked, "Ed probably could." _

"What are they talking about!?" Spike chuckled.

"_What about your little Sam—Could he?" _

_Jules laughed, "No way—He'd pass out." _

All the guys laughed as Sam's face dropped, "What would make me pass out!?"

"I have a good idea of what—but I'm not going to say it." Ed snickered.

Each man bit their lip as Sam sighed against the wall.

"_And what do you think Spike would do?" Leah asked as she put on light makeup. _

"_He would get scared and run to his mother." _

A clatter of silent laughter bursted in the hallway as Spike's jaw fell to the floor. "But—But—But—."

"Spike—." Sam chuckled, patting his back, "Jules doesn't have faith in us."

Everyone continued laughing until a sudden bang made everyone fall silent.

"Eavesdroppers." Jules sniped as Ed, Wordy, Sam, and Spike all grabbed their heads in pain after being hit by the metal door.

"What were you two talking about?" Wordy asked cautiously.

Leah smiled over to Jules and they both laughed, "Who could take seven tasers."

Each man sighed and looked at each other. "Oh—."

"Or were we?" Jules giggled, she and Leah walking away briskly.

---------------------------------------------

"We haven't gotten any calls yet—and today's a short shift, so I plan on you people working out for a while."

Everyone glanced around and snickered until the silence was broken by a sudden squirt of Spike spraying silly string all over Greg.

"Oh what the heck—Happy Halloween." Greg sighed and took the globs of goo off of his uniform.

All of the team broke off to go work out and chat.

"You know we have to pull something amazing." Jules whispered to Leah as they sat on the weight bench. She nodded, "What happened to the rat?"

"On our way out of the briefing room I stopped by and slipped him into his underwear in his bag."

"Why the heck was he carrying spare underwear?"

Jules glanced over at her, "Don't ever scare him—he has accidents."

---------

"So gentlemen, how are we going to scare these ladies more today?" Ed asked proudly, lifting his bag onto the counter.

"Who knows—The rat scared them somewhat…we need to take it to the next level." Sam stated.

Ed nodded and stuck his hand in his bag, "Damn!" He yelled, jerking his hand back quickly, "I'm going to kill her." He sniped, taking his other hand to lift up the rat.

"The rat!?" Spike screeched.

"No—Callaghan."

"Kerns is a tough one too…We have to show them that Halloween is a man's holiday." Wordy growled.

"Guys—I have a plan." Sam sparked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pick a locker—Here's the keys." Ed handed them out. "Boss—you better get them in here."

"Don't worry, I will."

Each man climbed into a locker in the midst of the many of them in the women's locker room and let them click shut.

"Oh my God." Wordy groaned.

"What?" Spike asked from the inside of Leah's locker.

"This is Donna's locker."

"Good thing she's not on duty." Ed added.

"No—She left her work out clothes in here." Wordy snorted, holding his nose tightly.

Sam snapped, "Jules' smells like a rat—thanks Ed."

"No problem, I'm in an empty locker that smells like cleaners, its nice."

"Okay guys—Shh." Spike stated.

"Boss, we aren't making you guys lunch. Leah and I are going to get changed back into uniform and then we're heading out to get coffee—want some?"

Greg nodded, "Um sure, while you ladies get changed I'll go ask the guys if they want any."

"Fine, fine." Jules giggled, closing the door shut.

"I seriously hate Halloween—It's such a waste of a day." Jules groaned as Leah nodded in reply.

"Plus think of all the work we could be doing."

Jules nodded, "I know." She turned to face her locker, pulling her keys out and jabbing them into the lock. Leah did the same, and at the same moment screams sounded.

Sam jumped out of Jules' locker just as Spike jumped out of Leah's. They both dumped towels over their heads to black out everything as Wordy and Ed came from behind.

Leah shook frantically as Ed laughed with Spike at her. She then started laughing as she knew it was all a prank.

Sam slowly pulled the towel from Jules' face—"Jules?" He chuckled as he saw her open her eyes. "Dude, you made her cry!" Wordy yelled as Spike and Ed applauded.

"I'm—Going—To—Kill—You." Jules mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"I have spare underwear if we scared you good enough" Ed chuckled.

Sam laughed and hugged her gently, "I'll be expecting my coffee now—or is it too scary out there?"

She shot a glare at all the guys, "You ever scare me like that again—I will permanently damage your faces."

All the guys laughed and ran out quickly.

"I thought it was funny." Leah kept laughing.

"Well—They'll see what's funny when it comes shower time."

"Oh no." Leah stated.

"Oh yes." She smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling the guys they were heading out for coffee for just themselves, Jules and Leah went to work on their next Halloween prank.

They knew that there was no way to physically scare the guys—so they went for the mental effect.

"They keep the towels on the cart out here." Jules whispered. "Once they each get into a shower—we move in, get the towels out of here—and bam—instant mental scarring for each of them."

Leah laughed, "You think it'll work?"

"Oh—I know it will. One time, Spike forgot to leave a towel out on the cart—and he wouldn't take a shower here for over a month. It was crazy—but now—If we make sure they think they're all set…it'll all fall into place."

"This should be interesting." Leah commented and smiled as they both dashed out to the parking lot to hide for a minute.

"We just have to make sure Sarge isn't taking a shower at the moment—because that would be very uncomfortable."

They both laughed and settled in one of the suburbans they had pulled around front.

-------------------------------

"Gentlemen—Time to hit the showers and head home—Its been a nice day, but I'm ready for dinner and candy." Wordy chuckled as all the guys headed into the locker room.

Leah led as she and Jules skimmed past the briefing room to see Greg hard at work on a file. "Okay—Clear." Leah nodded as Jules followed and went towards the guy's locker room.

"Okay, once all the curtains are closed we're going to head in."

Leah giggled, "Is this a normal thing for you people?"

Jules stared at her for a moment—thinking—"Yeah, pretty much."

They both laughed and went back to focusing. "I think we're good." Jules stated quietly. They slowly crept into the locker room, sliding around the corners to see a row of closed shower curtains, "You ready?" Leah nodded in reply and they ran towards the cart of towels.

A sudden whistle made them jump, "Oh my gosh—Get out of here!" Ed yelled as he dove back behind the shower curtain. Jules and Leah gasped, covering their eyes and turning away as the rest of the guys popped their heads around the shower curtains, screaming.

"What the hell is going on—Ladies?" Greg groaned as he marched into the locker room to see Jules and Leah running out. "Mr. Lane?"

Ed looked like he was in shock, "That—was traumatic."

All the guys laughed as they grabbed towels and went to change. "Mr. Lane?"

"I'm never taking a shower here again." He mumbled as Greg threw him a towel and he walked out.

------------------------

"I told you it would be interesting." Leah laughed as she and Jules got ready to go home.

"We were supposed to scare them—not ourselves."

They both laughed and packed up their bags.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Jules asked.

"I was hoping my boyfriend would get off work—but probably not. Maybe it'll be a night of me and a good book."

"I hear ya—If Sam keeps this up, his Halloween is going to be him sitting alone on his front porch with a bucket of candy."

They giggled and cleared out of the locker room.

"Happy Halloween boys." They cheered as they walked out of the station. The guys followed, "And the night has only begun."

**RAWR. This was pretty bad. Ah well, I already know how I want the next/ final chapter to go so yeah…hopefully it wont be as much of a FAIL as this one. Lol. **

**Please leave a review though (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNOW, I KNOW! I'm Late, soorrryyy!**

**Enjoy (: **

"Oh my gosh Daddy! You're green!" Wordy's daughter, Kelly, squealed as she ran into the kitchen and saw her father dressed as Frankenstein.

"And you're a little princess." Wordy chuckled, lifting the little girl from the floor and onto his waist. "Where are your sisters?"

"Mommy's helping Lily get dressed and Allie said she wanted to make it a surprise."

Wordy laughed and nodded, "We all love surprises."

"Candy!" Allie shouted as she ran into the room, finding a basket of candy for trick or treaters. Shelley dashed out of Lily's room and grabbed her daughter's hand before it hit the bag, "I don't think so." She giggled, releasing her hand to fix Allie's costume.

--------------------------------------

"Clark—." Ed groaned as his son came down stairs with baggy shorts and a tie on.

"What!" He asked, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Nice shirt."

Clark stared at him in a confused glare, "You mean—nice muscles."

"Ew gosh." Ed chuckled, turning around to see his wife coming downstairs. "Clark, put on some clothes, its cold out." She spoke, grabbing onto Ed's shirt as she stopped next to him. "You on the other hand—."

"Okay, okay! I'll change—." Clark jumped, running back upstairs.

"I knew it would work." She giggled, "So what are the plans for the night?"

Ed smiled and placed his hands on Sophie's waist, "I'm thinking we drop off the man-whore at his party, we then make our way to grab a few drinks, and before the night's over we make it home to catch Heavy Metal Halloween II on TV."

She laughed and shook her head, kissing his cheek gently.

----------------------------------------

"I can't believe you!" Jules gasped as she threw herself onto the couch. Sam turned to look down at her, "What—you don't want me to take you trick or treating?"

She giggled and shook her head as she jumped off the couch and grabbed a lollipop off the side table, unwrapping it and sucking it teasingly, "Nope, I'm good—I got all the candy I need."

"That sounded dirty." Sam commented winking at her.

-----------------------------------------

"But Mom!" Spike yelled, throwing a silver box across the kitchen counter,

"Mikey-Bum, I seriously don't think a robot costume is appropriate for your age, It's still a bit scary. Remember when you were 11 and you had the dream about the rabid robot after I bought you that shirt?"

"Mom—." He sighed, "I was eleven."

"Well go ahead, but when you start crying in the middle of the night I'm not gonna be the one to come put you back to sleep."

Spike chuckled and grabbed his box, tossing it over his head and running back to the basement door.

---------------------------------------

"You're off of work tonight?" Leah smiled brightly, sitting back into her couch and talking on the phone with her boyfriend, Derek.

***

"Yep, we can hang tonight. I don't have to be in until tomorrow night."

***

"That's awesome." Leah sighed, "I haven't seen you in a few days. How's work?"

***

Derek rubbed his forehead, "Its stressful as usual. How's the new force treatin ya?"

***

"I've made some friends. With all the Halloween pranks the only other girl and I decided to battle it out against the guys. They hid in our locker room, we attempted to take their towels while they were in the shower."

***

He chuckled, "Nice—real nice. Well, I'm gonna get ready to go and head on over there—better be dressed up when I get there."

***

Leah smiled and giggled, "Mhmm."

-----------------------------------

"Greggy!" Sylvia's son, Andrew, yelled as his mother opened the door to see Greg standing with a bouquet of flowers, as he was dressed in a clown costume.

"Hey Buddy!" Greg yelled, getting down to the little boy's height and catching him in a hug, "Since when did you become a police officer?"

"I want to be one just like you, Mr. Greg! Do you want be a clown when you grow up?"

Greg chuckled, "Yeah. I've always wanted to be a clown."

Sylvia smiled and placed her hand on Greg's shoulder as they walked into her house. "These are for you." Greg spoke softly, handing her the flowers, "You look beautiful." He said, looking at the woman dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. She was skinny and blonde—certainly younger than he was, but she cared about him, and he cared about her—age was just a number. "Thanks." She whispered, "Andrew—go grab your candy bucket and we can head out." She told her son as he ran away.

"You still up for trick-or-treating?" She asked.

Greg nodded and laughed, "If I see anyone I know—I can never go back to work again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once night arrived, children began to hit the streets wearing costumes and carrying small bags or buckets to fill with candy.

"Jules—Some freak is at the door asking for candy—you wanna throw it at em?" Sam yelled through the bedroom door, wearing a Batman costume.

"Its your turn." She giggled, opening the door and grabbing his chest.

"Wow." Sam chuckled, "You actually put on the Batwoman costume."

"I didn't want you to look like an idiot alone." She smirked, walking to the door with a bucket of candy.

"Trick or treat!" A little kid yelled, his red clown nose honking as he grabbed it.

Jules smiled and tossed a few pieces of chocolate into the kid's bag, all of a sudden moving back to feel Sam holding onto her shoulder, "Sam?"

"It's—a clown."

"I love your costume." Jules said sweetly to the kid, making him smile and skip off down the street. "Someone afraid of clowns?"

"Third grade—A clown knocked me down at the fair…It was traumatic to look up from the dirt and see something like that standing over you."

Jules laughed and smiled as she closed the door, turning to press herself against him and kiss him gently. "All better?"

"Of course."

----------------------------

"Hey girls, you wanna go up to Jules' house?" Wordy called out to his three girls as he walked around, carrying Kelly on his hip and Shelley was holding Lily and Allie's hands.

"Yes! I want her to see my costume!" Allie yelled. She loved it when Jules babysat because she always let them dress up and run around.

Allie was the one to ring the doorbell. "Trick or treat!" Each of the girls called out when Jules opened the door.

"Nice costume, Jules." Wordy chuckled, "Where's Braddock?"

She gave a fake smirk, "When he saw it was you he hid—His costume is a little, shall we say—tight."

"Aw come on—I'm dressed like a monster, and Shelley's dressed like a witch—how much more embarrassing can it—Nice look Sam." Wordy, Shelley, and the girls busted out laughing when Sam came around the corner in his Batman costume. "You two playing dress-up together these days?"

Jules stuck her tongue out at him and then focused on the girls, "I love your costumes—you three look way prettier than your father."

Shelley giggled and looked up at her, "Leave it to my husband to look like the idiot."

"Well at least he didn't force you to match him."

The little girls smiled as Jules gave them the candy. "Bye Miss Jules! Bye Mr. Sam!" They yelled as Shelley led them away. "I'll call you two later—hopefully I wont interrupt anything." Wordy chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked off.

"You really do look like an idiot you know." Jules whispered to Sam.

"I knowww." He dragged, turning and moping back to the couch.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ed!" Spike chanted as Ed opened the front door.

"Spike?"

Spike stared at him for a moment, a silver box covering his head. "I want my candy."

"Spike—?"

"Yes, its me…and I'm hungry, tired, and quite afraid at the moment. I need to pee and I need candy."

Ed nodded and grabbed the bowl of candy, "Here, here—So you're just walking around by yourself?"

"You got it…I've gotten a whole pillowcase full of candy."

"Can I come?" Ed stated silently.

Spike jumped with excitement, slinging his arm around Ed's shoulder, "Yahoo! I don't have to ring the doorbell alone anymore! Go, go find a costume!"

"Ed, you're going trick or treating without me?" Sophie called around the corner.

Ed looked down at Spike. "Can she—?"

"PARTY TIME!" Spike yelled, "The more the merrier!"

After Ed grabbed a rock star wig and his aviators, and he and Sophie were ready—the three hit the street.

"Where to first!?" Spike yelled.

"Jules said not to go to her house so lets go to her house." Ed sniped.

"Eddie—." Sophie groaned, then caught his glare, "Fine." She giggled, following after the two guys.

----

"Trick—Or—Treat—." Spike said in a robot tone.

"You guys look so dumb." Sam chuckled as he opened the door.

"Nice outfit Sam, oh and nice house too."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jules is making drinks—you guys want one?"

"Who is it?" Jules yelled from the kitchen.

"A robot, a rocker and his nurse—should I let them inside or are they freaks?"

Jules giggled and came around the corner.

"Nice costume—." Ed chuckled as Spike busted out laughing.

"Aw, you two are so cute. Remember when we dressed up as Fred and Wilma Flintstone!"

Both Sam and Jules laughed, "Ed—As Fred?"

"Shut up and give me something to drink." Ed growled, storming inside.

"We've got beer, and I'm working on the daiquiris."

"Awesome, so what are you two up—please don't answer that." Ed began.

Jules shook her head and tossed him a beer, "You three look like you're having fun. Have you heard from the boss?"

"Nope, he was supposed to be with Sylvia."

"That's sweet. I haven't heard from Leah either. Wordy stopped by earlier."

Spike laughed, "I bet his costume wasn't as cool as mine."

"It was just as weird." Sam commented.

"I'm gonna go give Leah a call, I'll see if she and her boyfriend want to come over for a while."

Spike, Ed, Sam, and Sophie all nodded as Jules went into the other room.

-----------

"Leah?"

***

"Hey Jules—How's your Halloween going?"

***

Jules giggled, "I've got a house filled with weirdos. You and your boyfriend wanna come over for a while, Sam and I have free drinks, Ed and his wife are here, and then Spike decided to tag in."

***

"We would love to come. It would be nice to hang out with you guys and their families off of work."

***

"Sweet, I'm thinking about calling everyone else to head over. I'll send you the address."

***

"Be there soon, thanks again."

The call ended with Jules switching lines to call Greg and Wordy.

"The party should begin soon. Everyone's ditching their kids and coming over."

Sam stood up from the couch where everyone had fallen around the living room with drinks.

"PARTY!?" Spike yelled, running a circle around the house.

"He loves parties." Ed sighed.

Within the next twenty minutes the doorbell began to ring. Leah and Derek were the first to arrive, "Nice costume, nice place, where's the drinks." Leah giggled.

"In the kitchen, Sam's trying to get Spike drunk."

"Well that should be interesting. Jules, this is Derek, Derek, this is Jules."

"Nice to meet you." The dark-skinned, tall man held his hand out. Jules smiled brightly and shook it, "You too."

As Leah and Derek made their way towards the kitchen, Jules grabbed Leah's arm, "Nice man—."

"Yours too."

Both of them laughed as the doorbell rang again.

"We ditched em. The girl down the street said she would babysit for free if she could eat our candy." Wordy spoke quickly as he and his wife trailed in.

"Mister and Misses Wordsworth, how are you two tonight?" Ed shouted, already drunk as can be. He got up from the couch and pulled the two into a hug.

"Ed—"

"Sorry, sorry—grab a drink. Relax—the kids, are gone." Ed sang, leaning back into the couch.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, I'll get it." Sam chanted as he ran to the front door.

"Good evening—."

"AHHHHH!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping a beer and flying Jules' bedroom and locking the door.

Jules shook her head and stood up, "Sarge?"

"He's afraid of clowns, isn't he?"

"Just a little. Come in you two."

"This is Sylvia." Greg smiled, holding her hand, "We dropped her boy with a babysitter and we want to party."

"Well make your way inside and you'll find the party." Spike yelled, standing up and dancing around. Sylvia was already getting a good laugh from the crazy team.

"Sam—Come out. It was just Greg."

Sam stood in the bedroom shaking scared, "No way—It was a clown."

"But it was the sarge all dressed up for Halloween."

"I'm not coming out."

Jules giggled, "Then I'm coming in." She ran to the side of the room and grabbed Greg's arm. "It's just me, Sammy." Jules sighed sweetly, opening the door to see him with his face in the pillows. She pushed Greg into the room and onto the bed, "Oh Sammy just come out there with me." She continued to talk.

Sam rolled over and let out a loud squeal as he saw Greg lying next to him.

"Yeah Sammy—let's go grab a drink." Greg chuckled, standing up and walking to the door.

"I hate you guys." He sniped, marching out of the room.

After a few hours of partying, drinking, talking and listening to music, the group began to break up.

"We've gotta get home to the girls." Wordy sighed as he took a final sip of beer and tossed it to the trash. "Thanks so much for inviting us."

A few hugs were exchanged and he and Shelley left.

"Clark's supposed to be dropped off by his friend, I'm scared…Eddie—?"

"Duh-what?" He asked, rolling over drunkenly.

"We need to get home and make sure our son gets home okay. You know—the kid you and I have."

"Oh yeah—I—I'll drive." He told her, pulling out his keys and brushing his wig back.

"Oh no you wont." Sophie giggled, grabbing his keys. "Thanks for having us, we had a great time."

Five more guests left— get rid of them.

A sudden knock at the door startled everyone. "Trick or treaters at midnight?"

"Michael Scarlatti you get your butt in my car right this instant!" Spike's mom yelled as she slammed through the door and marched into Jules' house.

"But Mom!" He cried, hiding his beer.

"No but's mister! You get up right now and get in the car. You're in big trouble."

"Mom—!"

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves—Setting such a bad example for my baby boy." She grabbed Spike's shoulder and pushed him out the door, not even letting him say goodbye.

"How'd she know he was here, anyways?" Sam asked.

"She tracks him…." Greg replied.

Leah giggled, "That was his—."

"Mother? Yeah—You'll get used to her." Jules replied with a laugh.

"Well, we'll be getting along, gotta get back to Andrew, Sylvia's son."

"Have a nice night—Boss." Sam chuckled, patting Greg's shoulder.

"You too, my man—you too."

Sam and Jules laughed along with Leah and Derek.

"We'll be heading out too. Gotta catch a cab home."

"You two be careful, It was great meeting you, Derek." Jules smiled sweetly, giving Leah and extra smile as the two walked to the door.

"Looks like its just you and me now." Sam spoke softly, wrapping his arm around Jules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Sophie asked quietly.

"In the bathroom—staring at his dinner." Ed groaned, walking downstairs still drunk.

"That'll teach him. Tonight was nice, I love being around your team."

Ed laughed, "Yeah they're good people right there."

"They have good taste in halloween style drinking."

"Oh my gosh—Dad—." A yell came from upstairs.

"Tonight's gonna be a loonngg night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Greg asked softly as he sat down on Sylvia's couch.

"Fast asleep." She kissed Greg gently and settled next to him. "Any movies on?"

"Any movie you like." He smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I missed you." She whispered, placing her head on his chest and pulling his clown nose off.

"You too." He replied, wrapping his arm over her shoulder and holding her tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your team is pretty cool I must say." Derek laughed as he stood in Leah's doorway.

"I miss you guys though. But they sure are welcoming."

Derek smiled and kissed her cheek gently, "Be safe—I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Derek." She whispered, stroking her hand along his chest and kissing him softly.

"Night—." He sighed, smiling and waving as he walked away and towards the stairs of her apartment building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those girls are out like little night lights." Shelley said quietly, cracking the doors to their bedrooms.

"Good—they walked a lot tonight, they must be tired."

Shelley raised her eyebrows and giggled, "It's a good thing they're fast asleep—Frankenstein."

He laughed and pulled her close to him, "What kind of witch are you supposed to be?"

"A good witch."

"Damn—."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight worked out pretty well—we didn't have to deal with trick or treaters at least." Sam commented, dumping out the rest of the beer bottles.

"I know what you mean, though I really did miss doing this—." She stated, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I know—me too—but we had a reason to drink." Sam chuckled, pulling her away and fixing the batwoman mask on her face.

She jerked onto his cape tie and kissed him once more. "Our team is doing pretty well about us being together.

"Nothing says together like matching costumes."

"Which turned out to be quite a sexy idea to say the least."

Sam stared at her for a moment, "All great things must come to an end though—." He spoke, tearing away her cape.

"That's a nice way of putting it."

----------------------------------------------------------

"But mom, I'm hungry!"

"You had a enough drinking and food for one night, you'll live!" His mother yelled, pushing him down into his room in the basement.

"But Mom!!"

She chucked his bag of candy at his head, "Happy Freakin Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween—" Spike chuckled, taking a dig into his bag full of goodies, reminiscing on the fun night they all had.

**Happy Halloween (:**

**YES im very late on this chapter… But in my defense I have twenty minutes left of Halloween!**

**Please review!**


End file.
